Angel and Mortal
by zazabeans
Summary: A camping trip with fun games. Ryoma likes Sakuno but her feelings for him fades away during the trip. (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno) Completed!
1. Musical Box

**For all RyoSaku fans**.  
  
I played the game "Angel and Mortal" during my camping trip. The game is like this:  
  
Those involves in the game gets to pick a name. Eg. If I pick Ryoma's name, then I am Ryoma's angel. I have to write him a greeting or message at least once a day. I am not supposed to reveal my identity as an angel till the last day of camp. In other words, everyone is an angel and a mortal of someone. At the end of the camp, the angels have to pass a small present to their mortal. Yay, so everyone gets a gift!  
  
So, can you predict who is Ryoma's and Sakuno's angel? (Hint: RyoSaku)  
  
Warning: I hate to say this, but everyone is out of character.  
  
Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

School holidays. Seishun Gakuen is going to have their annual camping trip for their students tomorrow.  
  
"Ne, Sakuno. Did we forget to buy anything?" Tomoka asked her best friend.  
  
Sakuno quickly scanned their shopping list.  
  
"All we left is the present for the angel and mortal game." Sakuno replied.  
  
"How much must the gift cost?" Tomoka asked.  
  
Sakuno looked down at the camping list paper that was given to her when she signed up.  
  
"350 to 600 yen." Sakuno said to her friend.  
  
"This game better be good. It sounds lame!" Tomoka commented.  
  
The two girls stopped in front of a shop called "Lovely Gifts".  
  
"Do you think we can find reasonable gifts here? It looks expensive." Sakuno asked.  
  
Tomoka shrugged and pulled Sakuno along with her. She pushed the glass door opened and walked in, with Sakuno tagging along behind.  
  
"Whoa, now I know why they call it lovely gifts!" Tomoka said in awe at the pretty porcelains dolls in front of her.  
  
Sakuno nodded in agreement and walked over to the opposite glass shelves. She noticed a small glass musical box with a miniature pair of love swans on displayed.  
  
"How pretty..." Sakuno said softly to herself.  
  
Sakuno noticed the price tag on the box.  
  
_1526 yen? How expensive. I can't afford it._ Sakuno thought sadly.  
  
"Ah, Ryoma sama!" Tomoka shouted when she saw Ryoma and Momoshiro entered the shop.  
  
"Ryoma sama! You are going for the camping trip right?" Tomoka shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course he is going. All thanks to me!" Momoshiro pointed proudly to himself.  
  
Ignoring Momoshiro, Tomoka turned to Ryoma.  
  
"Ryoma sama, have you bought all the necessary items?" Tomoka asked.  
  
"We have bought everything except a gift for the game." Momoshiro replied for Ryoma.  
  
"I didn't ask you..." Tomoka shouted.  
  
"I won't reply if Ryoma did!" Momoshiro shouted back.  
  
While Tomoka and Momoshiro were busy arguing, Ryoma walked off towards the opposite aisle.  
  
_Why is everything here is so expensive?_ Ryoma wondered as he looked at the price of the miniatures in the shelves.  
  
Ryoma turned and saw Sakuno who was busy counting money from her wallet. He walked over to her.  
  
"You want to buy something?" Ryoma asked.  
  
Sakuno looked up, surprised to see Ryoma. She blushed and quickly stuffed her money inside her wallet.  
  
"Haha..." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Everything is so expensive here. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.  
  
Sakuno nodded and turned to look back at the shelf that has the musical box that she like.  
  
_I am shortage of money. Only by a few..._ Sakuno thoughts were distracted by Ryoma's voice.  
  
"You like that musical box right?" Ryoma asked, pointing to the musical box that Sakuno had her eyes on.  
  
Sakuno blushed and was about to reply when Tomoka suddenly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Sakuno! Everything here is so expensive. Let's go somewhere else." Tomoka said.  
  
"Okay." Sakuno replied.  
  
"Bye bye Ryoma sama!" Tomoka waved to Ryoma and dragged Sakuno along with her.  
  
When the girls were out of sight, Ryoma turned to look at the price of the musical box.  
  
"Expensive..." He mumbled.  
  
"Oi Echizen! Are you ready to go? I can't afford anything here." Momoshiro asked.  
  
"Let's go." Ryoma said.  
  
Ryoma and Momoshiro walked out of the store. Momoshiro noticed a steam bun seller nearby.  
  
"Wait here, I want to get some chicken buns. You want anything Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.  
  
Ryoma shook his head. He leaned against the wall and waited for Momoshiro to return.  
  
The sight of Sakuno looking adoringly at the musical box flashed through his mind. Ryoma blushed. He really likes Sakuno but he can't seem to find the right words to say to her. He doesn't even know if she has feelings for him.  
  
Ryoma sighed. He took out his wallet and counted his money.  
  
_2052 yen left. Yes, I can buy it!_ Ryoma thought happily.  
  
Momoshiro returned with a small paper bag filled with steaming hot chicken buns. He offered a bun to Ryoma.  
  
"No thanks." Ryoma said.  
  
Momoshiro shrugged and started eating his buns.  
  
"Momo senpai, can you wait here for a while? I want to buy something from the shop we went just now." Ryoma said.  
  
Momoshiro looked at Ryoma in disbelief.  
  
"Echizen, you must be so rich if you want to buy the gift from that shop. That place is a daylight robbery!" Momoshiro said.  
  
"I saw something nice just now and I wanted to buy it..." Ryoma said.  
  
"For okasan!" Ryoma added quickly when Momoshiro gave him the weird look.  
  
Momoshiro patted Ryoma on the back.  
  
"What a sweet boy, buying gifts for his okasan!" Momoshiro teased.  
  
_What a bad liar! I know you want to buy something for that girl._ Momoshiro thought silently.  
  
Ryoma waved at Momoshiro and ran back to the shop. He walked in and purchased the musical box.

----------------------

"It's not here." Sakuno said, sadly.  
  
Sakuno returned to "Lovely Gifts" that evening to purchase the musical box. She had begged her obasan for extra cash so she can buy it.  
  
"Are you looking for the glass musical box?" The storekeeper asked.  
  
"Yup. Did someone purchase it?" Sakuno asked.  
  
"Yeah. Someone bought it earlier on. I am sorry, but that was the last piece we had." He apologized.  
  
Sakuno pouted. She couldn't hide her disappointment.  
  
"It's ok. Thanks." Sakuno said and walked out of the shop.  
  
(Note: Mada mada... the story is about to begin. This chapter is only a short introduction. By the way, I whacked the price in yen... I had no idea how much a musical box would cost. I guess you should know who is Sakuno's angel by now right? Haha! Hint:RyoSaku.)


	2. The Unexpected

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Thanks to those who leave reviews.

I had a hard time grouping the characters up. Ok, I will only focus on group 7, which has Ryoma and some others.

Warning: Out of character, but I will try.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

The camping day arrived.

"How exciting!" Momoshiro said excitedly as he put his sports bag down.

"What is so exciting about this?" Ryoma yawned aloud.

Momoshiro looked at Ryoma and grinned. He had managed to psycho the Tennis club regulars into coming to the camping trip. Ryoma was the hardest to psycho.

"Are you sure we get to play tennis here? I don't see any tennis court here," Ryoma asked.

"Quit complaining! We are here to have fun." Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi is right, Momo. I am afraid we don't get to play any tennis." Kikumaru said worriedly.

"Hmmm... Don't worry; let's just have fun. Right Taka san?" Fuji said.

Kawamura scratched his head, looking worried.

"Here, Taka san." Fuji passed his tennis racket to Kawamura.

"Ummm... Fuji..." Kawamura said and grabbed the racket.

"BURNING!!! LET'S HAVE FUN HERE OR YOU CAN PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO HOME! SAYONARA!" Kawamura yelled loudly.

Most students turned to look at the Kawamura. Some students laughed hysterically at the sight of him shouting while holding a tennis racket high in the air.

"Taka san... how embarrassing." Kikumaru said.

"EMBARASSING? YES, YOU ARE EMBARASSING ALL OF US, EIJI. HAHAHA..." Kawamura pointed his racket to Kikumaru with a smug face.

"That's enough, Taka san." Fuji said and took his racket away.

Kawamura slowly snapped out of his "burning" mode. He sighed.

"Fun...? Fuji senpai actually called this fun?" Ryoma asked ridiculously.

Fuji turned to Ryoma and smiled at him.

"What kind of fun is Fuji talking about, nyah?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ah... Fuji senpai! Hentai!" Momoshiro shouted.

As expected, Fuji knew Momoshiro always thinks differently from others. He must be thinking about girls and guys type of "fun".

"Momo always thinks differently." Fuji said, smiling happily.

"Ah... Ryoma sama!" A voice shouted from behind.

All five boys turned around. Tomoka came running towards them, followed by Horio, Kachirou, Katsuo and Sakuno.

"Ryoma sama only huh? Are we invisible nyah?" Kikumaru joked.

"Morning to all senpais." The five of them said in unison.

"Everyone is so early today." Oishi said as he came up to them with Kaidoh and Inui.

"Hmm... Interesting data. Everyone is looking forward to this camp." Inui said. He straightened his glasses and quickly scribbled in his notebook.

"This camping trip better be good, Momo." Kikumaru said.

"Since it's Momoshiro's idea, it might bad." Kaidoh said and hissed.

"Hey, you got a problem with that Mamushi?" Momoshiro shouted.

Kaidoh replied with a hiss.

"I heard it's good. According to my data, none of us have attended this camping trip except for Momo and Tezuka who went last year." Inui said without looking up from his book.

"Yeah, we get to play many other games and sports. So let's just enjoy ourselves ok?" Momoshiro asked.

Momoshiro's question was answered with a few yes and sighed.

Pweet...!

"Can everyone please assemble here? Please keep quiet while I call out names. Please sit according to your groups." Ryuzaki sensei blasted from a loudspeaker.

"Obasan is in charge? That means there must be tennis matches in this camp!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Kikumaru! You got something to say?" Ryuzaki sensei shouted.

A few students laughed. Kikumaru blushed and pretended to read the camping rules sheet.

Everyone waited for their name to be called out.

"Group 5. First year, Kachirou, Katsuo and Ishimaru. Second year, Rikawa and Kumiko. Third year, Oishi, Inui and Safura."

"Group 6. First year, Horio, Hamano and Ibuki. Second year, Kaidoh, Arai and Akimoto. Third year, Misaki and Kawamura."

"Group 7. First year, Echizen, Ryuzaki and Osakada. Second year, Yagami, Momoshiro and Sakagi. Third year, Kikumaru and Fuji."

Half an hour passed and everyone was seated in their groups. The sensei in charge gave the students a short briefing.

"This Yagami girl is not bad looking." Momoshiro whispered to Kikumaru.

"I heard that, Momoshiro!" Yagami glared at Momoshiro.

"Momo, you got a new target? What happened to An?" Kikumaru asked.

"An? I am not dating her." Momoshiro said, embarrassed.

"Haha. Liar! I heard a lot of rumours about the both of you, nyah" Kikumaru stuck out his tongue at Momoshiro.

"Sssh..." Fuji said.

"Fuji, you can't ssshhh me! Kikumaru senpai is bullying me!" Momoshiro practically shouted.

"How embarrassing. Our group seems to be the noisiest here." Yagami said to Sakagi.

"Yeah, can't they just keep quiet like the chibi there?" Sakagi said and pointed to Ryoma.

"Ochibi, say something! Momo keeps on lying about his love for An..." Kikumaru said loudly and pulled Ryoma's arm.

"Kikumaru senpai..." Ryoma said, pushing Kikumaru away.

Yagami and Sakagi watched as the four boys argued.

"Pathetic group. I guess the chibi is one of them too." Sakagi commented.

"Hey, who are you calling chibi?" Tomoka asked.

"Tomo chan..." Sakuno said.

"Ah? I forgot our other team members are chibi too. At least they are not as noisy as the boys." Sakagi said.

Tomoka pointed a finger to Sakagi.

"You called Ryoma sama a chibi?" Tomoka asked angrily.

"Hmmm? You should be worried we called you chibi. Don't tell me you like that chibi boy?" Yagami asked.

"She did call him Ryoma sama." Sakagi added. Both girls laughed hysterically.

"Group 7! Can you please quiet down a bit? Please don't get so excited!" Ryuzaki sensei shouted.

The group silenced down.

"This must be a bad idea." Sakuno said softly to herself.

"I agreed." Ryoma replied.

Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma. He was closing his eyes, looking bored.

_He actually listened to me?_ Sakuno was surprised.

"Ryoma kun, what makes you come for this trip?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at her. He shrugged.

"I had no..."

"Ochibi, you are flirting with a girl already?" Kikumaru cut off Ryoma's words.

Ryoma frowned. He wondered why his senpais always interrupt his conversation with Sakuno.

_No wonder I can never get to know her. People are always interrupting our conversations._ Ryoma thought angrily.

"Haha... so the seniors did call him Ochibi? How amusing." Sakagi said loudly.

"Hey you..." Tomoka shouted.

"What's the difference? We called him chibi but the senior called him Ochibi. Why are you angry with us?" Yagami said with laughter.

"They may look pretty but their attitude is the worst." Momoshiro said to Fuji.

"Agreed. Kinda remind me of wicked witches." Fuji added with his eyes opened.

Both girls turned to Fuji to shout at him but they remained silent. They were attracted by Fuji's charms. Afterall, Fuji is the best looking boy in their group.

"Please remember to take a paper from the box before you go to your assigned rooms. No peeking at each other's paper. Inside the paper will have your mortal's name. Remember to write for your mortal at least once a day. You may go now." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"Ahh... how lame! I better get a pretty babe for my mortal." Momoshiro said.

They queued for their turn to dip in for a paper. Each of them took a paper and walked off to their assigned room.

----------------------

The four boys entered the room they were assigned to. The room was shared with other boys from group 8 to 12.

Momoshiro put his bag down and unpacked his item.

"I take the above bed, Momo." Kikumaru said and threw his bag on his bed.

"Let's see which lucky girl I get." Momoshiro said excitedly and quickly unfold his paper.

"Kawazoe Kyo. A boy?" Momoshiro shouted.

"Haha, unlucky nyah! Look who I got," Kikumaru opened up his paper for Momoshiro to see.

Momoshiro snatched the paper from Kikumaru and stared in disbelief.

"Unfair! You got Misaki Kumiko. That girl is a real babe!" Momoshiro said with jealousy.

"Hmm, interesting. Ne, Echizen. Can I have the top bed?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded without looking up at his senpai. He was digging his bag for his mortal's gift.

"It's not here. I am sure I put it in before I left." Ryoma mumbled to himself.

Ryoma sighed. He had a bad feeling that he had forgotten to bring the gift. He stopped digging and looked at the gift he bought for Sakuno instead.

_I paid good money for this. I can't use this as the present for my mortal._ Ryoma thought sadly.

Ryoma sighed. He sat on his bed and started to think. Ryoma knew he had to use that gift since he was left with no choice.

"Damn, why must we play this darn game?" Ryoma said.

"Echizen, you said something?" Fuji asked and sat next to Ryoma.

Ryoma closed his eyes and ignored his senpai. Fuji smiled.

"Look who I got for my mortal." Fuji showed Ryoma his paper.

Ryoma opened an eye and look.

"Yagami Yuki? That witch?" Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled. Momoshiro and Kikumaru quickly turned and peeped over at the paper Fuji was holding.

"It's really the witch!" Kikumaru said.

"Ahhh... at least Fuji senpai got a girl!" Momoshiro said. He still can't accept the fact that he got a boy instead of a girl.

"We are allowed to exchange papers right? The sensei won't know." Kikumaru said.

"Actually we are not supposed to show who we got." Fuji said.

"By the way, who did Echizen get?" Momoshiro asked.

"I don't even want to know." Ryoma said. He is still angry that he had to give Sakuno's gift to someone else.

"Then let me read out for you." Momoshiro said as he grabbed the paper on Ryoma's bag.

Momoshiro opened. Kikumaru and Fuji peeped over.

"Aaarghh... This damn Echizen is always so lucky!" Momoshiro screamed. He felt like tearing the paper.

"What is the fuss about? The person is still a mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

"Ochibi, don't you want to know who is it?" Kikumaru grinned.

Ryoma looked at his senpais. All three of them have a silly grin on their faces.

"I don't care. Not like I will even bother to write a letter." Ryoma said coldly.

"Here. At least take a look." Momoshiro showed the paper to Ryoma.

"Iya da!" Ryoma closed his eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Ochibi, you got your girlfriend for your mortal." Kikumaru said.

"What girlfriend?" Ryoma asked and looked at him.

"Let me read for you." Fuji said and took the paper from Momoshiro.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Fuji read.

Ryoma stared at them in disbelief.

"What? Let me see!" Ryoma snatched the paper from Fuji and looked.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno. It's really her name._ Ryoma was speechless. He was both happy and surprised.

_Yes! At least I can give her the present._ Ryoma blushed at the thought of him giving her the present. How will she react to it?

Momoshiro looked at Ryoma who was blushing. Ryoma was still staring at the piece of paper.

He seems happy. Let me tease him a bit. Momoshiro thought with amusement.

"Ah, Echizen. We know how much you hate girls. Want to exchange papers with me? Let me write lovely letters for her. I won't want to see the poor girl suffering with your lame excuse for not writing to her." Momoshiro said.

"Why must I exchange papers with you?" Ryoma looked up at Momoshiro.

"Come on. Don't tell me you like her and want to keep her for yourself?" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma frowned. He knew Momoshiro was teasing him. He hates it when people tease him. Ryoma decided to play dumb so his senpais won't suspect his feelings for her.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah... don't act as if you don't know. You like her don't you?" Momoshiro said.

"No I don't." Ryoma said coldly.

"Then let's exchange papers." Momoshiro said.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at Momoshiro.

"Give it to me!" Momoshiro shouted and tried to grab the paper from Ryoma.

"Iya da! Iya da! Iya da!" Ryoma replied and quickly kept his paper in his bag. He turned his back to his senpais and started unpacking his items. He doesn't want his senpais to see him blushing.

"Brat." Momoshiro said with a smile.

Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Fuji exchanged smiles. They knew that Ryoma have feelings for Sakuno.


	3. Love Letters

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Thanks for leaving reviews. It makes me so happy! Sorry, but I think this story is getting lamer so please bear with it. I'll try my best to improve on the story.

Warning: Aaarghhh... I always write out of character! I wonder why!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

"Sakuno, let's open our paper together ok?" Tomoka said.

"Okay." Sakuno said and took out the paper from her pocket.

"1... 2..." Tomoka counted.

"Ahhh... I can't believe it! I got that annoying Kikumaru for my mortal!" Sakagi shouted.

"Haha, that's too bad. I had no idea who is this person that I get." Yagami said and showed her paper to Sakagi.

"Let me see!" Sakagi snatched the paper from Yagami.

"Kawamura Takashi..." Sakagi read aloud.

Yagami and Sakagi exchanged glances. They turned to look at Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Do you know who is Kawamura Takashi?" Yagami asked.

"Even if we know who he is, we won't tell you." Tomoka said.

"Tomo chan..." Sakuno said.

"Hey chibi, tell us who he is!" Sakagi demanded.

"I got a name! It is To. Mo. Ka!" Tomoka said.

"Whatever. I might as well ask your friend there. At least she looks more friendly than you." Yagami said.

"Hey you, do you know who is Kawamura Takashi?" Yagami turned to ask Sakuno.

"Ano..." Sakuno said nervously. She can feel Tomoka glaring daggers at her.

"Kawamura senpai... is from year 3." Sakuno said.

Yagami frowned.

"Ok, at least we got some information from her. Unlike some people..." Yagami said and turned to look at Tomoka.

"Tell us more about him. Is he handsome? Shy? What are his hobbies?" Sakagi asked excitedly.

"He is errr... a tennis player." Sakuno mumbled stupidly.

"Sakuno, enough already. Stop telling them about Kawamura senpai!" Tomoka shouted.

"Tennis player? So he is a friend of the boys from our group. The four of them are tennis player too right?" Sakagi said to Yagami.

"Why are we stuck with tennis freaks?" Yagami asked Sakagi.

"Scary..." They said in unison and laughed loudly at their own joke.

"Hey, who are you calling tennis freaks?" Tomoka shouted angrily.

"Ne, we don't want to argue with you. Just stay out of our way ok?" Yagami said to Tomoka.

Tomoka glared at them. Yagami and Sakagi turned and walked off to their beds.

"Idiots!" Tomoka mumbled. She turned and pointed a finger to Sakuno.

"Ah, Sakuno! Don't be so friendly with those two freaks!" Tomoka said.

Sakuno swallowed hard. She was not acting friendly with the two girls, she was afraid of them.

"Ano... Tomo chan..." Sakuno said.

Tomoka sighed. She knew it was not Sakuno's fault. Tomoka picked up her paper and unfold it. Her eyes widened in surprised and her face turned pale.

"Sca... scary..." Tomoka said.

"Tomo chan. Are you alright?" Sakuno asked, worriedly.

Sakuno looked at the paper Tomoka was reading.

Kaidoh Kaoru was written on the paper.

"Ano... Tomo chan. Kaidoh senpai isn't as scary as you think. I guess." Sakuno said.

"Ye... yeah... I hope so." Tomoka said.

Tomoka shuddered at the thought of Kaidoh hissing. She is afraid to talk to Kaidoh because his eyes are scary, especially when he stared at someone.

Sakuno unfolded her paper.

"Satoshi Horio." Sakuno read.

"Seriously?" Tomoka shouted and grabbed the paper.

"Aaah...why are we so unlucky?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno shrugged. She did not mind getting Horio but she was hoping to get Ryoma. Sakuno sighed. She wondered whom did Ryoma get.

----------------------

It was dinnertime. Everyone sat in their own group. Ryuzaki sensei came towards group 7. She placed a paper on their table.

"Please take a look at the list. We will be having games tomorrow morning. Here is the game schedule and group list. I have divided your group in two." Ryuzaki sensei said and left their table.

Fuji picked up the paper and read.

"What's the grouping like?" Kikumaru asked.

"Read out loud for us to hear." Momoshiro said.

"Hmm... let's see. Group A, Kikumaru, Echizen, Osakada and Yagami. Group B, Momoshiro, Fuji, Ryuzaki and Sakagi." Fuji read.

"What...?" Yagami slammed her hands on the table.

The group started arguing about their team members.

"Yay! I got Ochibi in my group." Kikumaru said happily and hugged Ryoma tightly.

"That hurts, Kikumaru senpai." Ryoma said.

Yagami looked at Kikumaru who was busy pulling Ryoma close to him.

"Are you both gay or what?" She asked.

Kikumaru and Ryoma turned to look at Yagami.

"Got a problem, nyah?" Kikumaru asked.

"Freaks." Yagami mumbled.

"Too bad huh you didn't get Echizen's group?" Fuji asked Sakuno.

Sakuno eyes widened. She was in dreamland and Fuji shocked her.

"Fuji senpai... ano... I..." She can't find the right words to say.

"Never mind. Momoshiro and I will look after you. We won't let Echizen bully you." Fuji smiled at her.

Sakuno looked at Fuji. She had no idea what he was talking about.

_Look after me?_ Sakuno thought to herself.

Sakuno smiled. Fuji is always nice to everyone.

"Unlike some brat." She added softly and looked at Ryoma who was still arguing with Kikumaru and Yagami.

"Ssshhhh..." Fuji said pressing a finger to his lips.

Everyone on the table stopped talking and looked at him. Fuji smiled.

"Tomorrow morning we will be jogging, followed by volleyball. After lunch, we will be playing basketball." Fuji said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

Silence.

"Volleyball?" Kikumaru asked.

Kikumaru nudged Ryoma. Kikumaru knew that Ryoma is good in volleyball and it is obvious their group will win that match... but basketball...

"Momo senpai can play basketball well." Ryoma whispered to Kikumaru.

"Fuji senpai, what games are we playing the day after tomorrow?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hmmm... We are going trekking and having a picnic for lunch on Wednesday." Fuji said.

"How about Thursday?" Tomoka asked.

"Canoeing in the morning followed by tennis. Campfire in the evening." Fuji said.

"We get to play tennis, nyah!" Kikumaru said happily.

Kikumaru pointed a finger at Momoshiro.

"My team will win yours in all the matches. I am warning you, Momo!" Kikumaru bragged.

Momoshiro gritted his teeth. Kikumaru is getting on his nerves. He looked at Kikumaru's team. He heard Tomoka can play sports well and Yagami belongs to the girl's volleyball team.

_They have Echizen in their team. That brat usually gets what he wants._ Momoshiro thought in silent.

Momoshiro turned and looked at his team. He knew that his group is not much of an athletic but Fuji is a Tensai. Tennis Tensai. The two girls may be weak but he knew he and Fuji could buck up for them.

"Fuji senpai, let's thrash their team tomorrow." Momoshiro said to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and rubbed his chin.

"Interesting. I am looking forward to it." Fuji said.

----------------------

The boys went back to their room after dinner.

Momoshiro yawned and lied down on his bed. Kikumaru climbed up to his bed.

"Are you going to sleep, Momo?" Fuji asked.

"Maybe." Momoshiro replied lazily.

"Have you write a letter for your mortal?" Kikumaru looked down from his bed.

"Nope. I'll write tomorrow." Momoshiro said. He was not even interested to write a letter to his mortal.

"We are supposed to write at least once a day, right Fuji?" Kikumaru looked at Fuji.

Fuji was scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"What are you writing to that witch?" Kikumaru asked.

"Love letter perhaps?" Momoshiro guessed without opening his eyes.

"It is a secret." Fuji looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hmmm..." Kikumaru said and took out his notebook. He bit his pencil end, thinking hard. Kikumaru looked down at Ryoma.

Ryoma was flipping through the empty pages of his notebook and fiddling with his pencil.

"Ochibi. What are you going to write?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma.

Momoshiro got up and quickly sat next to Ryoma. He waited for Ryoma to start writing.

Ryoma paused and looked at Momoshiro.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Momoshiro gave him a silly smile and said nothing. Ryoma frowned. He closed his book shut and lied down on his bed.

"Oi Echizen! Aren't you going to write her something?" Momoshiro pushed Ryoma gently, asking him to get up.

"Look who's talking? You don't even write to your mortal." Ryoma said.

"Ok, I will write him something. Now can you get up and write something for Ryuzaki san?" Momoshiro said.

"Why must I?" Ryoma got up and looked at Momoshiro.

"Hey, she's your mortal." Momoshiro said.

"So?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro felt like stabbing the brat to death.

"Echizen! If you don't want to write her anything then let's swap papers. I can write her nice letters." Momoshiro said.

"In your dreams." Ryoma mumbled.

"What's going on down there?" Kikumaru yelled from above.

"Ne, Fuji senpai. Echizen is being a brat! He doesn't want to write her anything. Poor Ryuzaki san. Imagine her waiting to get a letter from her angel." Momoshiro complained to Fuji.

"Stop whining!" Ryoma scolded.

Ryoma was getting pissed off. He was having a hard time thinking of what to write to Sakuno. His senpais irritates him and he can't even think.

"Aww... Ryoma kun is so bad. Some kind of angel you are, Ryoma kun!" Momoshiro mimicked Sakuno's voice.

Ryoma frowned. His senpais are annoying.

"Fine! I'll write her something she'll never forget!" Ryoma shouted angrily.

"Whoa!" Kikumaru said and quickly climbed down from his bed. Fuji came down too.

The three boys leaned close to Ryoma and waited for him to write something. Ryoma covered his book with his hands. He felt like kicking himself for saying that sentence earlier on.

_Shit! Now what should I write to her?_ Ryoma thought nervously.

Ryoma started writing. His senpais leaned closer, hoping to get a glimpse of what he is writing.

"Ah, Echizen! Move your hand aside!" Momoshiro yelled and tried to pull Ryoma's hand away from the book.

"Iya da!" Ryoma said, still covering the book.

"Aaah..." Kikumaru pulled the book from Ryoma while Momoshiro pulled his hands.

"Let's see what Ochibi wrote!" Kikumaru said.

Momoshiro dropped Ryoma's hand and rushed towards Kikumaru. Fuji peeked from behind.

"Hello there." Kikumaru read the messy scribbles in the book.

All three boys frowned and turned to glare at Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Something she will never forget, nyah?" Kikumaru asked pointing at what Ryoma wrote.

Ryoma shrugged.

"How can I write when Momo senpai pushed my hands and Kikumaru senpai pulled my book while I was writing?" Ryoma said.

"Good point." Fuji said. He turned to face Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Let's sit quietly and wait for Echizen to finish writing." Fuji ordered.

Ryoma tore off the paper that he wrote earlier. He started writing on a fresh paper. Ryoma decided to write in his best handwriting for her. His senpais leaned closer to have a look.

"Ah, Ochibi's handwriting is like a girl!" Kikumaru said when he saw Ryoma's handwritings.

Ryoma stopped writing and looked at Kikumaru.

"What are you trying to say, Kikumaru senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Eiji, let Echizen finish writing what he wants to write." Fuji said.

"Yeah. Echizen wants to give Sakuno a letter she will _never_ forget. So don't tease him." Momoshiro said with a laugh.

Ryoma gritted his teeth. He stopped writing and put his pencil down.

"Ah. Finished!" Ryoma announced.

His senpais quickly turned to read what Ryoma had written.

"Hello to you. Have a nice day." They read in unison.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted.

"Oi Echizen! Can't you write something else other than hello?" Momoshiro asked.

"That is too short, Echizen." Fuji said and passed the pencil to Ryoma.

Ryoma frowned and took the pencil. He quickly scribbled something.

"Does this make you feel better?" Ryoma asked and showed the book to his senpais.

"Hello to you. Have a nice day. Mada mada dane." Fuji read and smiled.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro shouted.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted and threw a pillow at Ryoma.

"Ouch! That hurts." Ryoma said and grabbed the pillow that was thrown to his face.

"Don't you think she will know who you are if you write mada mada dane?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Ah... Senpais are irritating. Just let me write in peace." Ryoma said.

Ryoma knew that Sakuno will suspect it's him who wrote the letter to her when she read the "Mada mada dane". He was just trying to irritate his senpais by writing that phrase. Ryoma did not intend to give that to her. He decided to write later, when his senpais were asleep.


	4. Fallen

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Yay! Thanks a million if you are still reading this lame story of mine. I do not have much knowledge on volleyball and basketball. Therefore, I had to cut the story short in this chapter. Haha! Nothing much in this chapter, just a few idiotic acts from Ryoma and Sakuno. Don't hate me for that... please!

Warning: Out of character

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Sakuno went out to the garden. She walked towards the hanger that has her name on it. She was hoping to get a letter from her angel since Tomoka, Yagami and Sakagi have received theirs.

She noticed a folded blue paper hung on her hanger. Sakuno quickly took the paper off and opened to read it.

"Hello. I hope you have a nice day today. I am looking forward for tomorrow, so I can see you again." Sakuno read softly. She blushed.

_Wow. Is my angel a boy or a girl? The handwriting looks like a girl's but the words sounds like a boy._ Sakuno thought to herself.

Sakuno looked up from the paper and saw Ryoma. He was looking directly at her.

"Ano... Ryoma kun. Is there something on my face?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma blinked. He just realized that Sakuno was talking to him. Ryoma hoped she didn't notice him staring at her just now.

"Huh? What is it?" Ryoma asked her. He did not heard what she said earlier.

Sakuno blushed and pointed at her face.

"Is there something on my face? You seem to be staring at me just now." Sakuno said.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to blush. He cursed himself for not having his cap on. Else, he could hide his blushing face with it. Ryoma decided to play cool and frowned.

"Oh, I wasn't staring at you. I was trying to see if there is anything on my hanger. You blocked my view just now." Ryoma said.

"Ah... sorry." Sakuno said and stepped aside.

Ryoma looked at the paper Sakuno was holding. He smirked.

"Ne, Ryuzaki san. You got a letter from your angel huh? What did he say?" Ryoma asked.

"It's a he?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"How do I know? He's your angel, not mine." Ryoma said.

Sakuno bit her lower lips. Strangely, she had a feeling that Ryoma knew who her angel is.

_Maybe it is one of the senpais. The boys did share their secrets with each other so it is not surprising if they share their mortals' name as well._ Sakuno thought.

"What did he wrote?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma and blushed.

Ryoma grinned his famous Cheshire cat grin. He likes the way Sakuno blushed because it makes her look cute and adorable.

"Ano... he didn't write anything special..." Sakuno said nervously. She didn't want Ryoma to know what her angel wrote for her.

Ryoma's stopped grinning and frowned.

"Nothing special?" Ryoma asked.

_I spent one hour thinking what to write and you said nothing special!_ Ryoma felt like screaming at Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled weakly at Ryoma. She wondered why Ryoma suddenly became angry with her. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Hmph. How ungrateful." Ryoma mumbled a little too loud.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said.

Ryoma turned and leave. Sakuno followed him.

"Ryoma kun... why are you always angry at me?" Sakuno asked Ryoma from behind.

Ryoma stopped walking and Sakuno accidentally banged onto Ryoma's back.

"Oi, Ryuzaki san. Watch where you going." Ryoma said and turned to look at her.

Sakuno rubbed her forehead. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Stop following me. You are a mada mada dane!" Ryoma scolded her.

Sakuno was too shocked to say a word. Ryoma was always cold towards her but he never scolded her before. She knew Ryoma always called others "Mada mada dane" but he never called her that. Not even once. But today he did. He said it to her face. Sakuno felt insulted.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said, her eyes filled with tears.

Ryoma noticed her tears. He felt like kicking himself for scolding her. Ryoma did not mean to scold her, but he was angry that she was being insensitive with the letter he wrote for her. The words came out without him knowing it.

"You are evil!" Sakuno pushed Ryoma aside and ran away, into the dark night.

----------------------

On Tuesday morning, the students gathered at the garden for their morning jog.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I last run laps." Oishi said to Kikumaru.

"That's true, nyah! Too bad Tezuka can't join us. I bet he will enjoy running laps with us today." Kikumaru joked.

"I don't think he will run. I think he will make us run for him instead." Fuji said.

"Ok everyone. Gather up. On the count of three, all of you please jog 5 laps around this campus." Ryuzaki sensei instructed.

A few students groaned.

"It's good to train your stamina. Now get ready, everyone." Ryuzaki sensei shouted.

"1! 2! 3! Go!"

Everyone started jogging.

"Inui senpai. You didn't prepare anything fishy for this right?" Momoshiro asked as he jogged next to Inui.

"Are you hoping for something, Momo?" Inui asked.

Momoshiro face turned pale. He forced a smile.

"I'll pass if there is any." Momoshiro said. He jogged faster and leaves Inui behind.

"Ah... Ochibi! How pressurizing! Don't run so fast. There's no Inui's juice waiting for you." Kikumaru said to Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored Kikumaru. He was still upset about last night. Ryoma still insisted that it isn't his fault that Sakuno cried.

"Oi Echizen. We are supposed to jog. Not run laps." Momoshiro said as he caught up with them.

Kaidoh hissed and ran passed them.

"Mamushi! Mada mada! I won't lose to you." Momoshiro shouted and ran after Kaidoh.

"BURNING! MAKE WAY!!! I AM ON FIRE!" Kawamura shouted and ran in between of Kikumaru and Ryoma.

"Taka san! Where did you get that racket?" Kikumaru asked.

"DON'T ASK SO MUCH, EIJI! RUN FASTER OR YOU HAVE TO DRINK INUI'S JUICE. HAHA!" Kawamura shouted and ran faster. Soon, he was out of sight.

"Taka san is in high spirits today." Fuji said.

"You guys are fast." Oishi said from behind.

"Hurry up and run. I have already prepared the ingredients for my new juice." Inui suddenly appeared next to them.

"Haha. Don't joke around Inui. I am sure Ryuzaki sensei banned you from bringing weird drinks." Kikumaru said.

Inui looked at them.

"I am not joking. The last tennis player to reach the end point gets the drink." Inui said and ran faster.

"It's called Aozu Junior!" Inui shouted.

"Aozu Junior?" Oishi said. He quickly ran ahead of the others.

"Oishi! Why are you running away? You are supposed to drink that!" Kikumaru shouted and sped up.

"Mmm... delicious! Don't you guys want to try it?" Fuji said and caught up with Oishi and Kikumaru.

"Fuji! You fainted when you drank Aozu last time." Kikumaru reminded Fuji.

"This time it's the junior. It can't be that bad right?" Fuji said.

Soon, the boys were out of sight. Ryoma slowed down his pace and stopped. He did not heard what his senpais were talking about.

"They sure are excited about this morning jog. How fast." Ryoma said to himself.

"Ah... Ryoma sama!" Tomoka came running towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma kun! Why did you stopped?" Katsuo asked. Horio and Kachirou were behind him.

Ryoma shrugged and continued to jog with them. Sakuno jogged passed Ryoma, He stole a glance at her. She had a frown on her face. Sakuno turned and looked at Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane." She said to Ryoma and ran faster.

"Oi! What did you say?" Ryoma said angrily and ran next to her.

"I said mada mada dane!" Sakuno said without looking at Ryoma.

"How rude! Take your words back!" Ryoma demanded.

"Mada mada dane! Mada mada dane! Mada mada no mada dane!" Sakuno sang loudly and ran ahead of Ryoma.

Ryoma was annoyed with Sakuno. He hates when people use that phrase on him. Ryoma ran faster to catch up with her so he could argue back.

"Whoa, those two are having a battle or something?" Tomoka asked.

Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou shrugged. They watched Ryoma ran after Sakuno.

"Looks like a boy chasing after his lover. Did Sakuno dump him or something? Haha!" Horio laughed at his own joke.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoka asked.

"I think Ryoma kun was insulted when Ryuzaki san said mada mada dane to him." Kachirou said.

"Maybe..." Tomoka said without much concerned.

Tomoka knew what happened between them because Sakuno told her last night. She did like Ryoma as a fan but she knew Sakuno likes him more than she did. Tomoka knew Ryoma might have feelings for her friend but she wondered why Ryoma was always cold towards her.

_Maybe that is how Ryoma sama show that he cares for her. Knowing Ryoma sama, he is shy and is not very good with words._ Tomoka thought to herself.

"Oi! We are talking about your Ryoma sama here and all you can say is maybe?" Horio asked.

"Let Ryoma sama know how it feels to be called mada mada dane by someone he likes." Tomoka said and ran ahead of the three boys.

----------------------

After breakfast, the students from group 7 gathered at the volleyball court three.

"Do we really have to play volleyball?" Momoshiro whispered to Fuji.

"Don't worry. We can win this." Fuji said.

"How can we win? Echizen is good at volleyball and they got that Yagami girl who is from the girl's volleyball club." Momoshiro said worriedly.

"Hey Momoshiro. Can you stop worrying for nothing? The game hasn't even started." Sakagi said.

"Eiji's team has two chibis. See?" Fuji said to Momoshiro.

Momoshiro turned to look at Kikumaru's team.

"Yeah you are right. Echizen and Osakada are short. We only have Ryuzaki who is short in our team." Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi! Let's thrash Momo's team." Kikumaru said loudly.

"Kikumaru senpai! Mada Mada!" Momoshiro shouted.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was standing at the opposite side. Their eyes met for a moment but Sakuno quickly turned to look at the ground.

"Don't worry Kikumaru senpai. I will send their team crying after this match." Ryoma said.

"That's my Ochibi!" Kikumaru said and went to hug Ryoma.

"Kikumaru senpai..." Ryoma said. He tried pushing Kikumaru off him.

"You both are gay, you know that! Stop hugging already!" Yagami said from behind. The sight of Kikumaru hugging Ryoma irritates her.

"OK, stand in your position please. Group A, please serve the ball." The sensei in charge said and threw the ball at Tomoka.

Tomoka caught the ball with both hands. She looked hopelessly at her teammates.

"I serve first?" Tomoka asked nervously. She had never played volleyball before.

Tomoka prayed silently. She tossed the ball in the air and hit it with her right hand.

"Ouch..." She said and shook her hand vigorously.

Momoshiro jumped and returned the ball.

"Ochibi! Go get the ball!" Kikumaru shouted to Ryoma.

Ryoma ran and hit the ball with both hands. Fuji jumped and smacks the ball over.

An hour passed. Group A won the match with a score of 3 of 5 games.

Momoshiro sat down on the ground, fanning himself with his hand.

"We lost to Kikumaru senpai!" He said to Fuji.

"Can't help it I guess. They have two good volleyball players in their team." Fuji said.

"That Yagami girl kept on throwing hard balls at us." Momoshiro said and drank from his water bottle.

"Ano... I am sorry I can't help much with the game." Sakuno said.

"Don't worry. We can't handle it either. No one from our team knows how to play volleyball anyway." Fuji said and smiled at her.

"Yagami is so cruel! She never even gave us any chance to hit the ball." Sakagi said.

"I thought you are her best friend?" Momoshiro asked.

Sakagi ignored Momoshiro and turned to look at Fuji.

"Please say you know how to play basketball." She said.

"I don't think I can even dribble a ball." Fuji smiled.

"Nooo..." Sakagi put her hands on the ground. She sighed.

"How can we win like this?" She added quietly.

"Sorry, but I can only play tennis." Fuji said.

"It's not just you! I can't dribble a ball too!" Sakagi said and looked up at Momoshiro.

"Hey don't look at me. I have lost all my confidence after we lost this match." Momoshiro said.

"Don't worry. We can win the basketball match." Sakuno said.

The three of them looked at her.

"Seriously... you think we can win?" Momoshiro asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"Momoshiro senpai can do slam dunk right? Don't lose hope yet." Sakuno smiled.

"Can you dribble a ball in the first place?" Sakagi wanted to know.

"Hmmm. Maybe." Sakuno grinned.

----------------------

Momoshiro was determined to win the basketball match. He had enough of Kikumaru's criticism during lunch. Group A had a good time laughing at them.

"I'll win you this time." Momoshiro said with confidence.

"Ha, try winning us!" Kikumaru danced around the basketball court.

"How childish. Are you sure he is a third year?" Sakagi asked Sakuno.

"Don't worry. If Sakuno says we can win then maybe we can." Fuji said.

"You know how to play basketball right?" Fuji asked Sakuno.

"A little. I hope I still remember how to play." Sakuno said.

"You mean you have forgotten how to play?" Sakagi screamed.

Sakuno smiled weakly. Her ears hurt. Sakagi is a loud speaker.

"Sakagi and Fuji senpai, since you both can't dribble then just defend ok." Momoshiro said.

They nodded. The sensei in charge came and explained the rules to the eight of them. Momoshiro and Kikumaru stood in the middle. The sensei threw the ball high in the air and both of them jumped to hit the ball.

"I got it!" Momoshiro shouted and hit the ball.

Sakuno caught the ball and dribbled away towards the basket. Ryoma stared at her in disbelief.

"Darn! Ochibi, your girlfriend knows how to play basketball!" Kikumaru shouted and chased after Sakuno.

Ryoma frowned and chased after Sakuno. He had to defend her from scoring. Ryoma stood in front of Sakuno and guarded her.

"Mada mada dane!" Sakuno said and passed the ball to her back.

"What?" Ryoma said aloud as he watched Momoshiro appeared from behind her and jumped towards the basket.

Momoshiro slammed the ball into the basket.

"Alright!" Momoshiro raised his hand and slapped it with Sakuno.

"Ryoma sama. I forgot to mention that Sakuno used to play basketball back then." Tomoka said to Ryoma.

"Whatever." Ryoma said.

A few minutes passed and Group B was in the lead with a score of 27 to 18.

"Ochibi! You continue to defend your girlfriend ok. I think I know her weak point."

"What girlfriend?" Ryoma asked. He was irritated at the thought of losing the match.

"Just defend her ok. She gets distracted when you are close to her." Kikumaru whispered to Ryoma and patted him on the back.

Ryoma saw Momoshiro passed the ball to Sakuno. She came dribbling the ball towards the basket. Ryoma ran to guard her.

"What are you trying to do?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

Ryoma ignored her and continued to defend her.

"Ryoma kun. Don't stand so close." Sakuno said with a frown.

"Ryuzaki, pass the ball over." Momoshiro shouted from behind of Ryoma.

"Ok..." Sakuno jumped to pass the ball to Momoshiro. She missed a step and fell.

"Watch out!" Ryoma said as she fell... into his arm. Both of them fell onto the ground, with Sakuno on top of Ryoma.

"Sakuno. Are you alright?" Tomoka asked and bent down next to them.

"Ochibi chan!" Kikumaru said.

"Ouch..." Sakuno said. She felt a little dizzy so she decided to let her head rest on Ryoma's chest.

"Oi Ryuzaki san, get off me." Ryoma said to Sakuno. He was embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn't have caught her in the first place, and then he wouldn't fall. She would though.

"I can't." Sakuno said without looking up.

"What do you mean you can't? Did you break a bone?" Ryoma asked her.

"No..." Sakuno said. She looked up at Ryoma and blushed. Her head had stop spinning, but Ryoma was still holding her.

"What?" Ryoma asked. He then realized that he still had his arms around her waist. Ryoma quickly removed his arms and gently pushed her aside.

Tomoka helped Sakuno to get up. Kikumaru squatted next to Ryoma.

"Ochibi. I asked you to defend her, not throw yourself at her." Kikumaru said.

Kikumaru held out his hand to him. Ryoma took his hand and got up.

The game resumed and ended an hour later. The match won by Group B with a score of 56 by 38.


	5. Moon and Stars

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

For all who leave reviews, this chapter is especially for you! Thanks a million

I have decided to let our dear Prince share some sweet moments with Sakuno. A crappy chapter and I hope you will survive after you read it. Ok, there are no idiotic acts from them in this chapter, just something sweet. Hee hee...

Ah... Ryoma is such a sweetie in this chapter. Hee hee, try and guess what he wrote for Sakuno this time?

Warning: Due to Ryoma's sweetness in this chapter, he is out of character. Do you notice that Ryoma is always nice to Sakuno, even in the anime? Haha, so maybe he is actually not so out of character after all. LOL!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

Ryoma took out his toothbrush and toothpaste from his bag. He walked towards the toilet and saw Sakuno standing in front of a mirror. The mirror has a sink and is located outside the toilets. That area is used for hair combing and hands washing.

Ryoma stood from afar and watched her as she slowly unbraided her left braid. He had never seen her without her braids, so he decided to stand there and continue to watch her. Ryoma wondered what it feels like to touch her hair.

After Sakuno unbraided both her braids, she started combing her long brown hair. She combed her hair gently and looked into the mirror. She frowned when she saw Ryoma's reflection.

"What do you want Ryoma kun?" Sakuno called out without turning behind to face him. She was still angry about yesterday.

_Caught in the act._ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma came out from his hiding place and went over to Sakuno. He stood next to her and observed their reflection. Sakuno was closing her eyes while combing her hair.

"So perfect together." Ryoma accidentally said aloud.

Sakuno opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What is so perfect together?" Sakuno wanted to know.

"Er..." Ryoma said. He looked around for something to say. He couldn't tell her that he was talking about them being together.

Ryoma looked up at the sky and saw the moon and stars.

"Look up there." Ryoma pointed up to the sky.

Sakuno looked up. The sight was beautiful indeed. A full moon surrounded with million stars, shinning down their bright lights on them.

"How beautiful." Sakuno said softly.

_You are more beautiful than that._ Ryoma said silently.

"See? The moon and stars look so perfect together. It is like they are meant to be together, forever." Ryoma said. He smiled at her.

Sakuno felt her knees weakened. Ryoma's smile made her forget that she was supposed to be angry with him. Although she knew that she can never have a place in his heart, to see him being nice to her makes her melts her heart.

"How rare to see Ryoma saying nice things to others." Sakuno teased him.

"I..." Ryoma words were cut off with a loud crash. He turned around and found Kikumaru and Momoshiro sitting on the ground.

"Momo! You are so heavy." Kikumaru shouted.

"I am not!" Momoshiro shouted back.

Ryoma frowned. His conversation with her was interrupted by his senpais again. Ryoma felt like punching each one of them.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

They looked up at Ryoma who was staring angrily at them.

"Nothing. We just want to brush our teeth. Right Momo?" Kikumaru said.

Momoshiro nodded and showed a citrus toothpaste to Ryoma.

"Liars." Ryoma said and turned to face Sakuno but she was gone.

----------------------

"Sakuno. Guess what?" Tomoka said.

"What is it?" Sakuno was lying on her bed. She was still smiling at the thought of what happened earlier on between her and Ryoma. Sakuno had decided to forgive him for scolding her yesterday.

"I saw Ryoma sama hanging around at you hanger just now." Tomoka said.

Sakuno sat up and looked at her friend.

"Are you trying to say something?" Sakuno asked.

"I thought I saw him hang something on your hanger. I think he is your angel." Tomoka said.

Sakuno felt like laughing out loud.

"Tomo chan. My angel can't be Ryoma kun. He will never write something as sweet, you know. Knowing Ryoma kun, he must have the worst handwriting. Besides, my angel didn't write mada mada dane in the letter." Sakuno said and showed her letter to Tomoka.

"Has your angel write anything today?" Tomoka asked.

"Hmmm, not yet. I did check just now but there isn't any letter. Maybe I will go and check again later." Sakuno said.

"Oh ok." Tomoka said.

----------------------

On Wednesday morning, Sakuno quickly went to her hanger. She had fallen asleep and forgotten to check if there is any letter for her yesterday. Sakuno heart beats faster when she saw a blue letter hanging on her hanger. She took the paper.

"Did you look at the moon and stars at night? It is beautiful, but it is nothing compared to the beauty in you." Sakuno read softly.

Her heart melts. Sakuno wondered who is her angel. She hoped her angel is a boy because she can feel herself falling for him. It sounds silly, but his words really touched her deeply.

Sakuno saw Tomoka and waved at her. She ran towards her friend.

"You got the letter already?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno nodded and showed it to her. Tomoka read and smiled.

"Wow. What a sweet person to write such nice words." Tomoka said. She was impressed.

_Maybe Sakuno is right. I must have mistaken him for Ryoma sama. It seems impossible for him to be her angel. How can he write something so sweet when he can't even say anything nice to others?_ Tomoka thought.

"Gather up! We are leaving for Mount Chiaki in 10 minutes time." Ryuzaki sensei blasted from a microphone.

Soon, they reached Mount Chiaki.

"Fuji and Kikumaru, I assigned the both of you to look after group 7. Be a good senpai ok." Ryuzaki sensei said to them and walked off to other groups.

"Let's go." Fuji said. He unrolled the map that was given to him.

"Is this some kind of treasure hunt or something?" Momoshiro asked.

"Maybe. We are supposed to find the answers to these questions and head back to the picnic area for lunch." Fuji said and showed the questionnaire to them.

"How lame! It's so itchy here." Yagami said and scratched her arms.

"Where should we begin?" Fuji said without looking up from the map he was reading.

"Hurry up and start already! I am losing my blood to the mosquitoes." Sakagi said.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru laughed at both girls who were scratching away.

"Hmmm... ok. Let's try walking there." Fuji pointed towards the north.

"Are you sure that's the right way?" Kikumaru asked.

Fuji shrugged and passed the map to Kikumaru. He quickly took out his camera and snapped pictures of the pretty flowers in front of him. Fuji did not want to miss the chance of taking good photos of Mother Nature.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru said.

"Let's just walk there." Ryoma said and started walking towards the direction that Fuji pointed earlier.

40 minutes passed and the group managed to answer most of the questions in the paper.

"How tiring. Can we at least sit down and rest?" Kikumaru complained.

"If we stop now, we will reach the picnic area late. Who knows by then, the foods are all gone." Momoshiro said.

Kikumaru panicked. He quickly snatched the paper from Ryoma and ran around looking for the answers to the questions.

"What is he doing?" Yagami asked.

"Hee hee, I think he did not want to miss a single food at the picnic. If he insists on doing all the work, then let him. Right Fuji senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Perfect!" Fuji said as he took a picture of baby squirrels.

"He doesn't seem to care." Ryoma commented.

Fuji turned to Ryoma and smile.

"I don't mind staying here a little longer." Fuji said.

Ryoma took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He was sweating a lot due to the heat. Ryoma was tired but he did not want the others to know that. He looked around and saw Sakuno and Tomoka kneeling on the ground, playing with three squirrels. He walked towards them.

"Ano..." Sakuno said when the squirrels ran away to hide in the bushes.

"Am I really that scary that the squirrels ran away?" Ryoma asked them.

Both girls looked up at him. Ryoma blinked and looked at them.

_Ryoma kun look so cute when he's confused._ Sakuno giggled.

"Hey... a rabbit!" Tomoka said and ran off towards another direction to chase a brown hare.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, who was still laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ryoma asked her.

"Ryoma kun. What are you waiting for? Hurry and ask the squirrels to come back." Sakuno ordered. She was still laughing at him.

"Eh... how do I do that?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma sat down next to Sakuno and waited for her to stop laughing.

"Ne, have you finished laughing at me?" Ryoma asked her.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and smiled. She took his hands and poured some seeds from a small plastic bag. His hands were shaking when she touched him.

Ryoma felt something soft and furry touching his palms. He looked down and saw two squirrels eating seeds from him. A few birds had gathered around to eat the seeds too.

"They are not afraid of you anymore." Sakuno said.

She took some seed from Ryoma and poured onto the ground. The squirrels and birds quickly jumped down to eat the seeds that were spread on the ground.

"Echizen. Ryuzaki. Look here."

Ryoma and Sakuno looked up. A flash of bright lights blurred their eyes.

"Hmmm... nice shot. The best picture for today." Fuji smiled at them. He waved and walked off.

"Sakuno! Look at this rabbit. It's so cute!" Tomoka said and carried a brown hare to show her.

"How cute!" Sakuno let go of Ryoma's hands and quickly walked towards Tomoka.

Ryoma continued to play with the squirrels. He tried to ignore the strange feelings that were growing inside of him. His heart was beating very fast whenever he looked at Sakuno. Ryoma knew he really like her, a lot.

_The squirrels remind me of Karupin._ He thought with smile.

"Oi Ochibi! Help me answer this last question." Kikumaru appeared in front of Ryoma. He was tapping his left foot impatiently. Kikumaru pointed a finger at the last question.

The squirrels and birds quickly dispersed from the ground towards their habitat to hide.

Ryoma stood up and looked at the question.

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru senpai." Ryoma took the pencil from Kikumaru and quickly scribbled on the paper. He passed the paper back.

"Are you sure the answer is snow rabbit?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma.

"Tell me what is brown but turns white during winter?" Ryoma asked.

"White Christmas?" Kikumaru answered.

Ryoma felt like kicking Kikumaru on the head.

"Hmmm... ok. Your answer sounds reasonable." Kikumaru said.

"It is the answer." Ryoma insisted.

----------------------

"Finally we made it to the picnic area, nyah!" Kikumaru said happily.

"Wow! Look at the all the food, Kikumaru senpai!" Momoshiro drooled.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro quickly grabbed a paper plate and headed towards the food. They quickly snatched the food from the trays.

"They look so hungry." Fuji said to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded. Their group was the third to arrive, so there are still many foods on the table.

"Tomo chan. I will wait for you there." Sakuno said. She pointed at a big tree.

"Ok." Tomoka said as she grabbed some cakes on the tray. She watched as her friend walked off towards the tree with two plastic cups in hand.

Ryoma stood next to Tomoka and took a slice of strawberry cake.

"Ryoma sama like cakes?" Tomoka asked him.

"Yup." Ryoma mumbled.

"Osakada. Look over there." Kikumaru said to Tomoka. He quickly took a cake from her plate and ate it when she is not looking.

"Kikumaru senpai! How rude!" Tomoka scolded.

"Delicious, nyah!" Kikumaru said.

"Hey! That was the last piece. Spit it out!" Tomoka demanded.

"I can't. I think the cake has digested." Kikumaru said.

Ryoma walked off and leave the both of them to argue. He did not know where to sit and eat his cake. Ryoma saw Sakuno sitting under a tree. He decided to head over and eat with her.

"Can I sit here?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

She looked up from the paper she was reading. Sakuno quickly hide her angel's letter in her pocket when she saw Ryoma.

"Uh... ok." Sakuno said.

Ryoma sat down next to her and started to cut the slice of cake into smaller pieces with his fork.

"Aren't you eating?" Ryoma asked without looking at her.

"Well, Tomo chan said she would bring the food over for us to share." Sakuno said.

"Oh, she is busy fighting with Kikumaru senpai over a slice of cake. I think you better go take yourself if you want to eat." Ryoma said. He poked the small piece of cake with his fork and ate it.

"Oh..." Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was looking down at the grass.

"Do you want some?" Ryoma offered his cake.

Sakuno looked up at him and started to blush.

"Ano... it's ok. Ryoma kun can eat it." Sakuno said.

"You don't like sweet food?" Ryoma asked.

"I do like sweet food... but I... errr..." Sakuno said. She covered her face with both of her hands. She knew Ryoma noticed that she was blushing like crazy.

"Here have some." Ryoma poked a small piece with his fork and offered to feed her.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno looked up at him. She could not find the right word to say.

Sakuno opened her mouth and Ryoma fed her the cake.

_The cake is delicious but having Ryoma kun feeding it to me is too much for me to handle._ Sakuno thought to herself.

"Is it nice?" Ryoma asked her.

Sakuno paused. Ryoma was staring at her.

"It is... sweet and delicious." Sakuno managed to say.

"Here, you can have it." Ryoma said and passed the plate to Sakuno.

"You don't want it anymore?" Sakuno asked.

"It is too sweet." Ryoma said.

"The cake? I thought you like sweet food." Sakuno asked.

"No, not the cake. It's just too sweet... never mind." Ryoma said. He quickly got up and ran off towards the picnic area, leaving Sakuno behind.

"What nonsense is he talking about?" Sakuno wondered aloud.

Ryoma reached the picnic area and sat down on the grass. He had to run away from her or else he might die of a heart attack. His heart was beating too fast when he was with her.

_That would make a sweet memory for me. I wonder if she feels the same too._ Ryoma blushed at the thought of him feeding the cake for her.

"Maybe I overdid it this time." Ryoma said softly.

"Yo Echizen! Talking to yourself again huh?" Momoshiro greeted him with a big silly smile.

"We saw that, Ochibi. Eating with your girlfriend under the tree, nyah?" Kikumaru said with a huge smile.

"Here Kikumaru senpai. Do you want some?" Momoshiro said and fed Kikumaru with a piece of cake.

"How delicious, nyah." Kikumaru said dramatically.

"Ahh... Ryoma kun is so romantic!" Momoshiro said.

"Shut up!" Ryoma scolded. He turned to leave but Momoshiro pulled his shirt.

"Hey, you have got to thank us. We did managed to distract Osakada from going to that tree and interfere with your date." Momoshiro said.

"Yeah, three is a crowd! Hee hee..." Kikumaru said.

Ryoma turned and faced them. He knew that his senpais deserved his compliment this time.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said and walked off.

"Ochibi! Where is the thank you?" Kikumaru shouted from behind.

Ryoma decided to ignore him and continued to walk.

"Young hearts, run free. Never be hung up, hung up like my man and me..." Ryoma heard them singing from behind. He could not help but blushed.

(Note: Hee hee. Can you guess what Ryoma will write in his next letter? Hint: The word is "Sweet"...)


	6. Secrets

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Phew, I managed to write this chapter. For first timer reader or not so fan of RyoSaku, I hope you fell in love with this pairing and support them! Yay, you need lots of imagination for this chapter. Just try to imagine the characters in Yukata, Summer Kimono.

For Ryoma's fan, I have uploaded a kawaii picture of Ryoma in Yukata, eating a cotton candy. There are fireworks in the background. Picture scanned from Prince of Tennis Special Bromide – Summer Version. Please go to my profile for the link!

Warning: Out of character

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I wish I did...

* * *

That night, Sakuno walked over to Tomoka's bed. Her friend was busy writing a letter for her mortal.

"Tomo chan. Look at what he wrote this time." Sakuno said and passed her letter to Tomoka.

Sakuno almost fainted when she read the letter earlier on.

Tomoka unfolded the paper.

"I could not find anything sweeter than the memories of us together." Tomoka read.

She looked at Sakuno.

"Hey, you know him personally?" Tomoka asked.

"I am not sure. I don't remember spending time with anyone other than you." Sakuno said.

"Memories of us together. What did he mean by that?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno shrugged.

"Hmmm... maybe it is really Ryoma sama who wrote it." Tomoka said.

"Ryoma kun? Impossible." Sakuno said as she took the paper back from Tomoka.

"Well, you did feed the squirrels with him today. Maybe that is what he meant by sweet memories?" Tomoka said. She was starting to get jealous of Sakuno. Her friend managed to spend some good time with Ryoma and she did not.

"Sweet memories... Tomo chan, what else is sweet other than memories?" Sakuno asked her friend.

"Candies. Lollipops. Cakes." Tomoka suggested.

"Cakes! Oh no!" Sakuno said. She was starting to fear that Ryoma is really her angel.

"Sakuno! Something happened today and you have not told me right?" Tomoka said.

Sakuno smiled at her friend. She forgot to tell Tomoka what happened during lunch.

"Sakuno! You cheated on me again!" Tomoka said after Sakuno told her about Ryoma feeding her the cake.

"Ano... Tomo chan..." Sakuno said.

Tomoka could not help but smile. Sakuno looked so happy when she told her the story.

"So Ryoma sama does have feelings for you." Tomoka giggled. She was no longer jealous of her friend but she is happy for her.

"I was surprised when Ryoma kun offered me the cake too. I thought he was trying to play a prank on me or choke me to death." Sakuno said.

"Nonsense! I was wondering why Kikumaru senpai and Momoshiro senpai offered to eat with me just now. They kept on telling me lame jokes and dragged my time. Now I know why! They don't want me to eat with you so that Ryoma sama can eat with you instead." Tomoka said.

"Impossible!" Sakuno blushed.

"Sakuno, what if it is the truth and Ryoma sama is your angel?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno thought for a moment.

"Then Ryoma kun is a mada mada dane!" Sakuno said and lied down on her bed. She pulled her blanket over to cover herself up.

"Ryoma kun will not write such nice words. And his handwriting can't be that nice." Sakuno said softly to herself. Deep inside, she knew that she was trying to convince herself that Ryoma is not her angel.

----------------------

They went canoeing on Thursday morning. Everyone from group 7 came back to the camping area, soaking wet. None of them knew how to canoe.

The boys quickly went to the bathroom to bath and change.

"I vow never to canoe again!" Kikumaru shouted and took off his shirt. He went into the hot bath with Momoshiro.

"Agreed. I almost drown. Thank god we had the float jacket on." Momoshiro said.

"How embarrassing. The girls were not helping either." Ryoma said and wiped his hair with a towel.

"At least you get to canoe with your girlfriend right? Why are you still unhappy?" Fuji asked with a smile. He went into the bath and sat next to Kikumaru.

Ryoma paused. Fuji had never used the word "your girlfriend" to call Sakuno. Only Kikumaru and Momoshiro did.

_Maybe Fuji senpai caught their illness._ Ryoma thought.

"Yeah. You had no idea what that Yagami did to me. She barely canoe and she just sat there. I had to canoe for her!" Momoshiro said.

"So did Sakagi!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"Osakada did canoe but the boat barely moves. Amazing ne." Fuji laughed.

"As if Ryuzaki was any better." Ryoma mumbled.

Kikumaru pointed a finger at Ryoma.

"Hey, at least the both of you only fell once." Kikumaru said.

"Yeah, Yagami and I fell again before we even managed to get back on the canoe!" Momoshiro said.

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai." Ryoma smirked. He almost laughed out loud when Momoshiro said that.

"If I knew Yagami sucks in canoeing, I would not have forced Ryoma to canoe with Ryuzaki. Then I can canoe with her instead." Momoshiro said.

"Oh, Ryuzaki was the one who caused the canoe to capsize. If it were me alone canoeing, the canoe won't cap..."

"Liar! That is not what Fuji told me." Kikumaru cut off Ryoma's words.

"You told him something?" Ryoma looked at Fuji accusingly.

"I did not say much. All I said was Ryuzaki stopped canoeing and started to splash water at Echizen. He got excited and splashed back at her. They ended up splashing water at each other. That is how the canoe went out of balance and capsized." Fuji said with a smile.

Ryoma glared angrily at Fuji senpai.

"You don't have to say everything in details." Ryoma scolded.

"Oi Echizen! So what Fuji senpai said are true huh? You were flirting with Ryuzaki, got distracted by her charms and fell!" Momoshiro laughed loudly.

"Shut up! I told you it was Ryuzaki who did not canoe properly and..."

"Stop lying already!" Momoshiro said and pulled Ryoma. He fell into the bath with a loud splash.

----------------------

That afternoon, the group spent their time playing tennis. Team A vs team B. 1 double and 2 singles match.

"Damn! I can't believe I lost in doubles." Momoshiro shouted angrily.

"Relax. At least that Ryuzaki girl seems to be winning now." Sakagi said with a yawn.

They were watching the single 2 match.

"You barely ran to catch the ball." Momoshiro scolded her.

Sakagi looked up at Momoshiro.

"I did tell you I never hold a tennis racket before. How am I supposed to help you with that match?" Sakagi said.

Momoshiro sighed. He had lost to Kikumaru-Yagami pair with a score of 4-2. Kikumaru is one of the golden pair so doubles was a breeze to him.

"Maybe it's because Kikumaru senpai got a good partner for the match." Momoshiro said.

Sakagi beat his hand and glared angrily at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She scolded.

Momoshiro ignored her and watched Sakuno play with Tomoka.

"I am sure Ryuzaki will win this match." Fuji said to Momoshiro.

"I hope so." Momoshiro said.

"Yup. Then I get to play with Echizen." Fuji said.

"Game, set and match. Won by Ryuzaki. 5 game to 1." Kikumaru shouted.

"So tiring..." Sakuno came and sat down next to Sakagi. She wiped her sweat with her hand.

"It won't be that tiring if Osakada and you did not waste time tripping over again and again." Momoshiro laughed.

Sakuno blushed. She knew the both of them looked stupid because they kept on falling down.

"Don't mind. I was just joking." Momoshiro said.

An hour passed. Everyone sat and waited for Fuji and Ryoma's match to end. Fuji was leading with a score of 5-4.

"Neither one of them wants to give up a single point!" Kikumaru said.

"True. We have to attend the campfire in 1-hour time. Maybe we should stop them and ask them to get ready for the campfire instead?" Momoshiro said.

"I don't think they want to end the match without a winner. Both of them are determine to win." Kikumaru said.

"I never knew Tennis have so many techniques." Yagami said. She was impressed with the abilities of both players.

"You haven't seen my power yet. Haha." Momoshiro said.

"But you lost to me right?" She asked.

"Hey! I would not lose if I played with you. It is just that you were lucky to have Kikumaru senpai as your partner." Momoshiro shouted.

"L-O-V-E Ryoma sama!" Tomoka cheered loudly for Ryoma.

"Hey, you are so loud." Sakagi scolded.

Tomoka ignored her and continued to cheer for Ryoma.

Half an hour passed and Fuji ended the game with his mysterious Hakugei. He won with the score 7-6.

"About time!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro said.

"Good job Echizen." Fuji said and shook hand with him.

"Heh. I will win you next time." Ryoma said confidently.

"How confident." Fuji said and smiled.

"I know the weakness of your Hakugei." Ryoma pointed his racket towards Fuji.

"What is it then?" Fuji wanted to know.

"I won't tell you until our next match." Ryoma said.

"Interesting. I am looking forward to our next match." Fuji replied.

----------------------

The boys were in their room, getting ready for the campfire.

"Thanks to the both of you, we are late for the campfire." Momoshiro said to Fuji. He quickly put on his brown Yukata.

"Sorry." Fuji said as he put on his tabi socks.

"I wondered why they made us bring a Yukata to this camp. So it is for us to wear it during the campfire." Kikumaru said.

"It is a summer camp and we do wear Yukata during summer right?" Fuji said.

"Tonight is for us to pass the present to our mortals right? You think there will be any fireworks?" Momoshiro asked.

"I am not sure but it will be romantic to watch fireworks with your girlfriend right?" Fuji said.

"How crappy." Ryoma said from behind them.

Kikumaru turned. Ryoma had a dark blue Yukata on and was combing his hair. Kikumaru quickly ran and hugged Ryoma.

"Ochibi! How cute! This is the first time I see you in a Yukata!" Kikumaru said and hugged Ryoma tighter.

"Kawaii! Kawaii!" Kikumaru said happily.

"Are you trying to kill Echizen by strangling him, Kikumaru senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"I am not strangling him. Can't you see I am hugging him? Echizen is so cute!" Kikumaru said and used his hands to mess up Ryoma's hair.

"That hurts." Ryoma said.

"Hmmm... come to think of it, this is the first time we see each other in Yukata right?" Fuji said.

"Kikumaru senpai. Enough already. Let's go to the campfire now. We are already late." Momoshiro said.

"Ok. Let's go!" Kikumaru let go of Ryoma. He followed Momoshiro and Fuji out the door.

"Oi Echizen! Are you coming?" Momoshiro shouted from outside.

Ryoma quickly put on his geta sandal and went out.

----------------------

"Oishi! Inui! Over here!" Kikumaru waved at them.

They came and sat down with Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"Interesting camping trip huh?" Momoshiro asked.

"Definitely. I managed to get some useful data on how Oishi play volleyball, basketball and canoeing." Inui smiled mysteriously.

"Enough already. How embarrassing." Oishi said. He looked around.

"By the way, where are the rest?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Fuji and Taka san went to get some food. They haven't return since." Kikumaru said.

"That idiot Mamushi must have lost his way or something. Haha." Momoshiro laughed.

"Hssss... what are you trying to say huh?" Kaidoh asked angrily.

"Where did you come from?" Momoshiro asked.

Kaidoh hissed and drank from his cup. He decided not to argue with Momoshiro that night.

"Everyone look good in Yukata." Inui said and started scribbling in his book.

"Inui. Can you please don't bring that book around? It is annoying." Oishi said.

"I do not want to miss every good data that might happen tonight." Inui said without looking up from his book.

"Ne, have you seen Ochibi yet? He is so cute in Yukata. I want to hug him and never let him go!" Kikumaru said excitedly.

"Kikumaru senpai actually call that brat cute?" Kaidoh said.

"Ah... senpais!" Tomoka came running towards them.

"Oi, Osakada. Don't run or you might fall!" Horio said as he chased after her.

"How do I look?" Tomoka swirled around to let her senpais look at her purple Yukata.

"How pretty." Kikumaru complimented.

"Kikumaru senpai like it?" She asked happily.

"Hee hee. How cute. At least there's a girl who wore a matching Yukata with Mamushi." Momoshiro said.

"Momoshiro! Are you asking for a fight?" Kaidoh scolded. He did notice that Tomoka Yukata shades of purple matches his when she gave him the present earlier on.

"Where is Ryoma sama?" Tomoka asked.

"Maybe he is with Katsuo and Kachirou?" Horio guessed.

"Maybe Echizen is with some girl? He did improve a lot on his flirting skills during this camp." Inui said.

"Inui senpai noticed huh?" Momoshiro smiled.

"Tomo chan. There you are." Sakuno said and walked next to Tomoka.

Sakuno was wearing a light pink Yukata with small red roses printed on it. She used a pink ribbon to tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"Ryuzaki. Aren't you supposed to be with Echizen now?" Momoshiro asked.

"With Ryoma kun?" She was confused.

"Cut the crap Momo!" Kikumaru hit Momoshiro lightly on the head.

"Hmmm..." Inui observed Sakuno and started scribbling in his book.

Kikumaru peeked from behind. Inui had written, "Ryuzaki looks pretty in a Yukata" in his book.

"Oi Inui! Trying to steal Ochibi's girlfriend away?" Kikumaru scolded.

"Don't get me wrong but I am gathering data of those related to my fellow teammates. Since she is Echizen's girlfriend, I am doing research on her too. Hmmm... now I see why he choose her." Inui said.

Sakuno blushed.

"But I am not Ryoma kun's girlfriend." She said.

"Ahh... Sakuno! You cheated on me again!" Tomoka scolded.

"Tomo chan... I am sure they are joking." Sakuno said.

Kikumaru and Oishi laughed.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki. I am sure that brat will ask you to be his girlfriend today." Momoshiro said.

"According to my data, Echizen is full of surprises." Inui said.

"Who is full of surprises huh?" Ryoma asked. He had been standing behind them and listened to everything they said.

"Ochibi! Kawaii!" Kikumaru ran and hugged Ryoma.

"Ryoma sama! Kawaii!" Tomoka shouted.

Sakuno found herself breathless. It was her first time seeing Ryoma in a Yukata. He turned to look at her. She blushed. Sakuno hoped she did not look stupid in a Yukata.

"Echizen. Hurry up and pass her the present!" Momoshiro shouted.

"What present?" Sakuno found herself saying.

Momoshiro turned to look at her. He grinned.

"You mean you did not know that Echizen is your angel? Are you sure he did not write any mada mada dane in his letters? What did that brat write to you everyday huh?" Momoshiro asked.

"Momo senpai!" Ryoma scolded.

"Sakuno! I told you that your angel is Ryoma sama! I was right!" Tomoka said excitedly.

Sakuno was confused. She could not accept that Ryoma is her angel. He is too cold and insensitive to be writing such nice words for her. It is almost impossible.

"I... I got to go. Bye!" Sakuno said and quickly ran off. She needed to be alone to do some thinking.

"Where are you going?" Tomoka shouted to her friend but she was out of sight.

"Having fun?" Ryoma scolded Momoshiro.

"Ochibi! Why are you still standing here? Go and chase after her!" Kikumaru said and pushed Ryoma.

"Why must I? You guys were the one who teased her." Ryoma said.

"Go already!" Kikumaru said, still pushing Ryoma.

"Iya da!" Ryoma said.

"Quit being a jerk. She must have hate you by now!" Momoshiro scolded.

"I did not do anything wrong. Why must she hate me?" Ryoma asked. Inside, he was starting to worry if she really hates him.

"Echizen! Don't make her cry." Kikumaru scolded.

"Stop pushing already. I will go and chase her." Ryoma said. Kikumaru stopped pushing.

Ryoma turned and glared at his senpais.

"Don't even try to follow and interrupt our conversation." Ryoma warned.

Ryoma quickly walked off towards the direction that Sakuno ran. He had a lot of explanations to do.

(Whee hee... you are still reading this story! Thanks a million. It makes me so happy. Next chapter will be the last of this story. Can you guess what will happen to Ryoma when he gave Sakuno the present? Oh yeah, he managed to give her a last letter together with the present but guess what he wrote for her? By the way, have you fallen in love with RyoSaku?)


	7. The Only Word

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Sobs! Angel and Mortal have come to an end. This is the last chapter. I hope you like this story. The ending is a little crappy though. Thanks a lot for reading this. Support RyoSaku all the way!

Warning: Out of character (Sorry, but I just love making Ryoma a romantic boy.)

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis but I want to own Ryoma!

* * *

Sakuno stopped running. She knew that she should not be angry with Ryoma. It is not his fault that he got her as his mortal.

"Since Ryoma kun wrote the letters, then all the words written are probably lies." Sakuno said sadly to herself.

She knew that Ryoma could write anything without sincerity. Sakuno wished he could say those words to her and not just by writing. She knew it is impossible because Ryoma did not have any feelings for her. She felt stupid to be falling hopelessly in love with him.

"Are you angry with me?" Ryoma asked as he walked towards Sakuno.

Sakuno looked up to face Ryoma.

_He actually bothers to find me._ She thought.

"Here." Ryoma handed her a box wrapped with pink paper, together with a folded blue paper.

"For me?" Sakuno asked, looking at the gift.

"If you don't want it, then I can take it back." Ryoma said.

"Er...Thank you." Sakuno said. She took the present and began to unfold the paper to read.

"Wait!" Ryoma said and tried to snatch the paper back from her.

"Then why did you give it to..." Sakuno paused and stared at the empty paper.

"It's empty." She showed the paper to Ryoma.

"Of course I know it's empty!" Ryoma said. His cheek turned slight pink from embarrassment.

"Why do you give me an empty paper for? Weirdo." Sakuno started laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Ryoma demanded.

"Hmmm... don't tell me Ryoma kun suddenly lost his talent in writing." Sakuno teased, still laughing at Ryoma.

"I got nothing to write ok! Now, stop laughing!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno stopped laughing and smiled at Ryoma.

"Thanks for the gift... and the blank paper." Sakuno grinned and walked passed him.

"Wait..." Ryoma gently pulled her hands, asking her to stop.

"There's more? What is the joke this time?" Sakuno said. She was really amused with the blank paper incident.

"The blank paper isn't a joke. Can you at least listen to what I want to say?" Ryoma said.

"There is a meaning to it?" Sakuno asked. She pointed to the blank paper.

Ryoma looked up and their eyes met. His heart beats faster. Ryoma knew that if he tells her how he feels inside, she might either choose to accept or reject him. He hoped for the better.

"Erm... I was supposed to write something in that paper... but... I..." Ryoma paused.

Sakuno kept quiet and waited for Ryoma to continue.

"I decided not to write anything... because..." Ryoma swallowed hard.

"There is no word that can express my feelings for you." Ryoma said. He quickly looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Sakuno heart beats faster. She was too shock to say anything. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes.

"Ummm... thank you. I am flattered." Sakuno broke the silence between them.

Ryoma was still looking down, embarrassed. He did not know what to do next.

"Ryoma kun..." Sakuno said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled Ryoma close to her.

His eyes widened in surprise.

_She is hugging me. She did not hate me. I am not rejected!_ Ryoma thought in excitement.

"When you find the right word, let me be the first to know ok?" She whispered to him.

Ryoma nodded and smiled at her.

"Let's go back. The fireworks will be starting soon." Ryoma said.

They walked back to garden, holding hands.

Ryoma and Sakuno returned to join their friends. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for the fireworks display.

"Can't wait for the fireworks, nyah!" Kikumaru said. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at Ryoma.

Ryoma mouthed "mada mada dane" and turned to ignore him.

"Let's count down. 3 more minutes to go." Inui said without looking up from his watch.

Ryoma watched as the others talked about their tennis match earlier. He was relief that none of them teased him for holding Sakuno's hand.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They counted together.

At the count of one, beautiful bright colors burst into the dark sky. Everyone cheered happily.

Ryoma wrapped an arm around Sakuno's waist and pulled her close to him. They stood together and watched the fireworks.

Ryoma looked around. Everyone was busy looking at the sky and talking about the fireworks. He quickly kissed Sakuno lightly on the lips.

----------------------

It was Friday night. Sakuno sat in her room and unpacked her bag. She got back from camp in the morning, but she had spent the whole afternoon sleeping.

Sakuno took Ryoma's present and unwrapped it. She opened the white box. Her eyes widened in surprised when she saw the musical box inside. Sakuno took it out from the box and stared at it.

_How did Ryoma kun know I want this?_ Sakuno thought for a moment.

She suddenly remembered meeting Ryoma at the shop. He must have noticed that she wants the musical box so badly.

_Strange. Why did Ryoma bought it in the first place? Did he buy it especially for me?_ Sakuno wondered.

"Did Ryoma kun exchange mortals paper with the others? Maybe he actually got lucky and gets my name. Oh no, maybe Ryoma kun is psychic and he knew I would be his mortal. Hmm..." Sakuno guessed.

Sakuno shrugged. She winded the musical box and watched as the swans turned gently. A beautiful melody filled the room.

"Ryoma kun is such a shy boy." She smiled as she recalled Ryoma trying to steal a kiss from her during the fireworks.

Sakuno did not mind if Ryoma kiss her.

"We are a couple aftera..." Sakuno paused. She was sure Ryoma did not asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday.

"I hope Ryoma kun do not pretend that nothing happens between us." Sakuno said softly and watched the swans turned gracefully on the box.

----------------------

Ryoma walked to Sakuno's house on Monday morning. He planned to walk her to school that morning. Ryoma felt guilty since he spent his weekends resting and did not call her. Ryoma hoped that Sakuno would not be mad at him.

The door opened and Ryuzaki sensei walked out. She looked at Ryoma who was standing in front of the house.

"What are you doing here Ryoma?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ryoma said and quickly walked passed her.

"Sakuno had left half an hour ago." Ryuzaki sensei said.

"Oh, who said I was waiting for her?" Ryoma mumbled.

"Just admit that you want to walk her to school." He heard his coach said from the back.

Ryoma walked slowly to school. He had a lot of things on his mind.

"If Sakuno always go to school early, I have to wake up an hour earlier so I can walk her to school." Ryoma said to himself. He mentally calculates the time he should get up every morning.

"Echizen! Late for school again huh?" Momoshiro shouted and cycled next to Ryoma.

"I am not late. There is still time before the school bell rings." Ryoma said.

"True. Why didn't you walk your girlfriend to school today?" Momoshiro asked.

"She had left for school already." Ryoma said.

Momoshiro laughed.

"Finally you agreed that Ryuzaki is your girlfriend. So you went to her house today and she left without you? You poor boy!" Momoshiro said.

Ryoma yawned and ignored Momoshiro. He is used to people referring Sakuno as his girlfriend.

_Hmmm... but she is my girlfriend... right?_ Ryoma wondered.

They reached the school and Ryoma went to his classroom. He walked towards his desk and noticed a pink handkerchief with a purple ribbon tied at the top. An envelope was underneath it.

"Yo Echizen! You got a gift there? Who is it from?" Horio asked. He eyed the handkerchief hungrily.

Ryoma put his bag down and sat down. He untied the ribbon and opened the handkerchief. The aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the room. Ryoma smiled as he looked at the small heart and star shaped cookies. He took a piece and ate it.

Horio tried to steal a cookie but Ryoma pushed his hands away.

"How selfish!" Horio complained.

Ryoma showed the envelope to Horio.

"See, my name is written here. It is only for me." Ryoma said.

Ryoma waited patiently for Horio to brag about his two years of tennis and other unnecessary things. He watched as Horio left for his seat. Ryoma quickly opened the envelope. A pink floral paper was neatly folded inside. He took out the paper and read.

"For the sweetest angel,

As the sun goes down, you can see the stars  
They are hanging around, making no sound  
I look at the sky and dream  
As I wait for my angel to come around.

P/s: I hope you like the cookies.

Sakuno"

----------------------

"Ahh... I am late! Bye bye Sakuno, have to rush home." Tomoka said and ran out of the classroom.

"Bye bye Ryoma sama!" Sakuno heard her friend shouted from outside.

_Ryoma kun is outside? Is he waiting for me?_ Sakuno thought.

Sakuno walked out of her classroom and saw Ryoma leaning against the wall. She walked over to him.

"Ryoma kun. Are you waiting for me?" She asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"I'll walk you home." Ryoma said and headed for the exit.

Sakuno walked next to Ryoma.

"Ano... you don't have tennis practice today?" She asked.

"I skipped practice." He replied without looking at her.

"Ryoma kun! Seriously?" Sakuno asked. She did not want Ryoma to skip practice just to walk her home. Her grandmother would probably kill her for making him skip practice.

"It's a joke. Didn't your obasan tell you that the practice is canceled today?" Ryoma flashed her his Cheshire cat grin.

"Ryoma kun can actually tell jokes." Sakuno said. Ryoma poked her at the waist.

"Oi, what was that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Sakuno blushed and looked down. Ryoma slipped his fingers in hers and held her hand. They walked in silent. Soon, they reached Sakuno's house.

"Thanks for the cookies." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma kun like it?" Sakuno asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, they are delicious." He smiled at her.

"Thanks for walking me home. Bye bye." Sakuno said. She let go of his hand and walked towards the front gate.

"Sakuno..." Ryoma said.

"Hmm?" She stopped and turned around.

"Uh, doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" Ryoma said quickly.

Sakuno blushed. She swore she heard Ryoma asking her to be his girlfriend.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Ryoma ran a hand through his hair.

"I said do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ryoma repeated. He waited patiently for her reply.

"Ok." Sakuno said. She smiled happily.

Ryoma walked over to Sakuno and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned closer to kiss her...

"Oi Ryoma! What are you trying to do to Sakuno?" Ryuzaki sensei shouted from inside the house.

"When did she come back?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma quickly let go of his hands.

_I almost get to kiss her and that old woman has to interrupt._ Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma kun... bye bye." Sakuno said.

She leaned forward and kissed Ryoma gently on the lips. He passionately kissed her back.

"Sakuno... I saw that! Get in here now or I am going to tell your parents." They heard Ryuzaki sensei shouting.

Sakuno pulled away and smiled at Ryoma. She waved and quickly ran into her house.

Ryoma stood there and stared into empty space. He finally found what he had been missing all his life. He found love. Love is the only word that can describe his feelings for her.

(Note: Finished! Sorry for the crappy ending because I really don't know how to end this story. Haha! Please don't kill me for the lame piece of poem; I had a hard time writing that. I'll be back with another story. I have a new RyoSaku idea. LOL! I hope I won't disappoint you with the new story, like how I disappoint you with this story's ending. I am so sorry!)


End file.
